1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fabric bonding structure and processed fabric goods having the same, and more particularly, to a fabric bonding structure, in which fabrics may be bonded without sewing, and processed fabric goods, such as clothes and bedclothes, having the fabric bonding structure.
2. Background Art
Various kinds of fabric, such as textile and leather, have been used as fundamental materials for manufacturing clothes, bedclothes, and the like. In general, clothes, bedclothes, or the like are produced by first cutting a fabric having a predetermined size in accordance with a shape of clothes desired to be produced, and connecting the cut fabrics with each other by sewing the cut fabrics.
In this process, an inner side of the clothes is filled with fillings and the like for keeping warmth. For example, cotton, synthetic resin cotton, animal hair, such as duck down and goose down, and the like may be filled. However, when the fabrics are connected by the manner of sewing the fabrics which are cut in predetermined shapes, a sewing line including needle holes is inevitably created in a connection portion of the fabrics. Goose down and the like among the fillings may be discharged to the outside through the sewing line.
When a bonding structure using an adhesive and the like is used in order to prevent the fillings from being discharged to the outside, there is a problem in that bonding force deteriorates due to long-term use or a bonding structure is deformed due to sudden application of external force. A bonding structure for isolating fillings from inner/outer sides of clothes is an issue directly connected to a product quality and durability of clothes, so that a lot of research thereon has been conducted.
However, a technique satisfying all of improvement of durability of the bonding structure and a function of preventing fillings from being discharged to the outside is not sufficient yet.